104th Squad Confessions
by nuni411
Summary: It's hard to live life when you have a die hard crush on your adoptive brother (not to mention the fact all he seems to care about is killing Titans.) Mikasa tries to confess to him over a week long period only to mess up and start even more misunderstandings with the rest of the squad, leading to more confessions in the process.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

A/N: Second fic, hoping it'll turn out okay. Sorry for my amateur writing skills;; Hoping to reach some fellow EreMika shippers out there. Thinking of doing multiple confessions for other characters in SNK too. Tell me what you think about it :)

**Update: (3/16/14) Chapter updates will start in a week or two! DX Sorry for taking long but I have to plan the story out and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. Plus I have art stuff to do for my friend's upcoming b-day :) Please be patient for the few of you following already and thanks a lot. See you later!**

* * *

Mikasa's been strong up until now. It's always just been that way. When she was young, she used to protect Armin and Eren from the bullies back home. Eren would run off, full speed ahead, with a fire burning in his eyes, determined to set those little pricks straight, even though he was considerably weaker than them. Not to mention the fact he'd always lose to them regardless of wether they were stronger than him or not. It's a surprise he'd actually go back each time, more fired up than the last. They'd always run away when they caught sight of him, or rather _Mikasa,_ running behind him with her usual stoic expression, only this time it had a touch of, _'You better run right now if you know what's good for you.'_ Eren would always get excited when they'd scatter about, running away in fear of him (or rather _Mikasa._) He'd turn around, very prideful in the fact that they'd run away just at the sight of him (or at least he thought of it that way, Mikasa could let him dream once in a while right?) Afterwards, they'd both check on Armin to see if he was okay. Eren would reach out for his hand to help him up (since Armin's other arm would be holding one of those books of his) and Mikasa would tend to his injuries (Mrs. Jaeger taught her everything she knew since her biological mother died.) Eren would then brag about it all the way home, excited to tell their mom about how scared the bullies were when they saw him and how they knew not to mess with him.

Their mother told her to take care of him and protect him, so that's what she did and has been doing all this time. The younger Mikasa would be content just seeing him happy, but it wasn't like that right now. They grew up, in a physical sense anyway. Being 15 and having a die hard crush on your adoptive brother who only seemed to care about killing Titans was hard. But still, she wanted more. She _needed more_. Every time she sees him, her knees buckle and give in to weakness. She gets butterflies in her stomach just trying to talk to him, sometimes even stuttering or mispronouncing a simple word. She's been more reserved than usual because of this, almost embarrassed to speak. Just making eye contact with him makes her avert her gaze, only to look back down in shame at how weak she'd become. She'd get sweaty palms and be afraid to touch him, hoping to not creep him out with her stiffness. Her cheeks would redden every now and then, a dirty thought creeping into her mind. She tries to tell herself that they're just family, to keep denying her feelings. But she can't anymore. She thinks about him way too much, in fact, _he's_ all she thinks about.

She loves the way his eyes shine so brightly, how he always looks at her with confidence and determination, how he's always so straightforward and blunt (even though it might hurt her a bit sometimes, though she doesn't show it). She wants to tell him, to confess, to just let it all out. She really does, but her mind and body won't let her. She just gets too nervous and makes up some excuse to cover it all up. But today…today would be that day she'd tell herself. And with that, she finishes getting dressed in her uniform, ready to start the day off with a bang. She adjusts her scarf a bit, worrying if he thinks it'll look good on her or not, even though she's been wearing it every day for years now which is really silly. Mikasa walks toward the door and takes a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down as much as possible. She can't slip up today. Her hand wearily reaches for the rusty knob and she turns it, hearing a click as the door creaks open, and walks out, hoping it'll all turn out better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2: How Embarassing

**A/N: **Sorry I'm really late guys! Some stuff happened and I was also busy with school;; Thanks for the few followers who like my crappy excuse for a fic lol! Hopefully, it'll get better from here on out! I'm expecting to regularly update from her on out at least once a week. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. Please review and enjoy :)

* * *

**Day 1**

_Okay. _

_All I have to do is confess right? It can't be that hard...I mean, titan-slaying is easy. This shouldn't be that difficult...right? _

She sighs as she closes the door to her room and turns on her heel, walking down the hallway. She starts walking faster now, her heart fluttering in anticipation.

_Wait...but what if he doesn't feel the same way? _

Her pace begins to gradually slowing down, thinking of all the possible ways she could get turned down. Mikasa drops her head, clenching her fists.

_Does...Does he really think of me as _just_ family?_

Her brows furrow in confusion, unable to determine which way he'd sway. There were a million questions running through her head and they all just happened to be about Eren. Did he see her as a _sister_...or did he see her as a _woman?_ Was he attracted to her _at all_? Did she even have a chance?

_What if...what if he likes someone else?_

She stops for a moment to lift her hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat quicken like it did only moments ago. To feel it beat furiously like it did last night, thinking about him like she was thinking about him now. Not like it helped though. She couldn't sleep at all.

She sighed internally_...I need to talk to Armin about this. _

Mikasa lifts up her head, looking forward once more, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and starts walking again.

_Now lets see. _

_When should I do it? _she pondered.

_After training...? _

_Before curfew...? _

_...But before that I need some serious help with-_

"Mmpf!" she grunts, falling back onto the wooden floor, interrupting her train of thought.

"Ack!" she hears, as the other individual falls as well. She hears glass breaking and she feels a splash of liquid come over her.

She rolls over and props herself on her elbows, drenched in some unknown liquid. It had a citrusy smell to it so she assumed it was orange juice. Afterall, it was breakfast time. She also took into account that her room was the only one around this corner.

_Was someone going to bring me breakfast in bed? _

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, trying to wipe away the orange juice. Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, straining to focus on what was in front of her.

"_Ah crap._ I'm real sorry Mikasa...I-I swear I didn't mean it! I-It was an accident!" he said apologetically, gently grasping her shoulders, shaking her a bit. The voice sounded familiar. '_Eren? Wait, no. This voice is too husky to be his...' _Her vision slowly came back into focus.

_Jean?_

"It's...It's alright." she said, trying to sound understanding, even though she was a bit mad that she would have to re-do her morning routine all over again. (_Thinking about Eren took up a good portion of it though.)_ Nonetheless, she kept her composure, like usual. "It was just an accident. I'm fine, really."

His expression eased a bit, but he still looked worried.

"No it's not fine. Look at you. I'm the one who bumped into you and got you all... messy. You have a cut on your finger Mikasa. I'm sorry. It's my fault for being so stupid." he says, trying to assure her, to take all the blame even though she wasn't really looking where she was going either.

"Jean, it's oka-"

"Here."

He released her from his grasp and got up from his crouched position. His arm reached out and he extended his hand, gesturing for her to grab on. He gave her the usual smirk he always does. Mikasa sighs, knowing he still wont budge.

_I might as well take his offer_. She reaches for his hand and grasps it firmly. '_Wow. I never thought his hand would be so rough.'_ He does the same and pulls her up, almost a bit too quickly. This catches her off guard and she stumbles a bit, ending up leaning against him. She can feel him get stiff as soon as they make contact. She looks up at his face, trying to study his expression. He can't make eye contact with her and his pupils start darting left and right, trying to look anywhere but her. He's started to blush too.

"What's wrong?" she asks, clearly confused. _It was just a misstep right? Physical contact is no big deal._

"I-I...um...t-that is...I-I'll clean up here and..uh, y-you go change." he says, stuttering like crazy. His hands are flailing around and he's going from fiddling his thumbs to nervously scratching the back of his head, _still_ not making eye contact. It's like for each word that comes out of his mouth, the more flustered he becomes.

He pushes her away and turns her around. He starts picking up the parts of _what used to be the breakfast_, dropping pieces here and there and muttering '_Oh my god_'s and '_What the hell'_s every now and then, with a bit of '_What the f*ck is wrong with you Jean_' over and over.

"Alright then... I'll, um, see you later Jean." She says, still puzzled. "Oh, and tell everyone that I might take a while, alright?" she adds.

"O-Okay." he says, still nervous.

She waves him a goodbye and turns on her heel once more, turning the corner and walking back through the hallway to her room.

_Why was he so flustered? I mean, Jean's always like this around me but..this time it seemed...different._

She turns the rusty knob, hearing the lock click once again. The drenched girl enters her room, closing the door behind her, and awkwardly walks to her mirror, leaving a trail of juice drops behind her. The juice seeped into certain places she didn't want them in. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning to the side, lifting up her arms, checking here and there.

_Wow. _

_It's everywhere isn't it? _

_..Look at this, my sleeves are all wet._

_Why was he even carrying a pitcher of that stuff anyway? Did he really think I'd drink that much? _She chuckles a bit, before frowning slightly.

She places a hand on her head, twirling her fingers between a couple strands of her hair._ My hair's all sticky now. _

Her hand moves down to the cloth wrapped around her neck._ My scarf..._

She grabs it, feeling it dripping wet with juice. _What is Eren going to say?_

She sighs again, eyes traveling past her collar bone.

_The same goes for my..shirt_

_...too._

"Oh."

That's all she says as she finally realizes why Jean was so flustered. The orange juice made her shirt not only stick against her body, but it also made it see through, giving Jean a rather nice view of her. Or rather, the area he noticed the most, her _chest area._

_Then..that means..._

Her eyes widen as her lips part in shock. Mikasa felt her face heat up as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She looked down in embarrassment. Her hand moved up to tug at her scarf as she pulled it up to hide her face, the way she usually does when she's embarrassed. She does it to hide her emotions, to hide the fact that she can be emotional like everyone else although she doesn't seem like it. Usually, she does it to hide her feelings from Eren. Sometimes she does it for comfort. His smell always seems to calm her down.

_Oh right. _

_Eren's scent is gone...All that's left is this citrus smell.._ She slumps down against the wall and buries her head into her arms, feeling dejected, thinking about how this wasn't a good start to the day.

_I need to take a bath..._

* * *

"-right. And then I was like '_Here_' and I stuck my hand out all cool-like so she could grab it and that's when she slipped a bit and she ended up leaning on me and-!"

"Wait, Jean, slow down." Armin said, unable to keep track of why Jean was so excited this early in the morning.

"Yeah, dumbass. We can't tell a thing you're saying!" Connie adds in agreement, putting his hands up in the air out of frustration.

Jean was never a morning person so this kind of behavior was odd. Unless, if it came down to Mikasa of course. But nothing ever really happens this early in the day. He took a deep breath in to calm down and recollect himself as he began again.

"Alright. So you know how yesterday she said she wasn't feeling well? I thought it would be nice if I brought her breakfast. You know, maybe she'd look at me for once instead of," Jean pauses to look disgustedly at Eren," _that idiot over there..."_ he said in an angry whisper.

"I can hear you talking shit,_ horse face_!" Eren said from a distance, angrily walking over to the table. He was just training with Levi a few moments ago while Hanji recorded the entire event, writing down as much as she could, hoping it would help her find out about any latent hardening abilities that might reside within the young titan shifter. Levi kicked Eren's ass again so today wouldn't be much different from yesterday...or the day before that...pretty much _every single time_ they've trained in hand to hand combat. Levi's always beaten everyone at hand-to-hand combat. The only person he's ever tied with is Mikasa, not surprisingly. It's been 2 weeks since they moved to this hidden location as Levi's new squad so everyone was still trying to adjust. Sasha, being Sasha of course, was still asleep in her room upstairs. They all tried to wake her up earlier but she wouldn't budge. It's a miracle Levi hasn't found out yet. Christa was walking around outside for a stroll. She'd distanced herself from the whole group ever since they've moved in here. They just all sort of decided to leave it alone.

"What're you gonna do about it, _momma's boy_?" Eren's eyes widened, taken back by what he said. He felt a vein throbbing in his forehead as his lips curved downwards, forming a scowl. He gritted his teeth and lunged at Jean.

"Oh that's it you mother fuc-_mmpf mmm_!" Armin covered both of their mouths to prevent any arguing. '_It's like every time they see each other they want to argue. It just gets even more ridiculous each time...' _Armin thinks, internally sighing.

"Alright alright. Break it up you two. No more fighting." He pushed the two of them farther apart and finally let go, after some struggling that is.

They both glared at each other furiously until Eren turned away, walking back to the kitchen table they were all gathered around before the little scuffle. He pulled over a chair and sat himself next to Armin. The blonde turned to Jean and told him to continue where he left off.

"Okay. So before Eren _**rudely** interrupted-_"

"_Dipshit-"_

_"**As I was**_** saying-" **

*ahem* "-_Asshole_-"

"-Eren _please_..." Armin interrupts, whacking him light on the head. Jean paused, glaring at Eren ,who was immaturely sticking his tongue out at him, but he decided to ignore this and continued anyways.

"..I was trying to be nice to Mikasa and bring her breakfast since I heard she wasn't feeling well yesterday, you know, after she was talking to this jerk over here." he said, pointing directly at Eren, who responded with a "Hey!". "I was walking to her room but as soon as I turned to corner we ran into each other and, uh, everything just sort of...spilled over...the entire pitcher of orange juice actually..." Jean looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

"What!? You spilled juice? On _the_ Mikasa Ackerman!?" Connie asked, surprised such a thing could even happen to the second strongest soldier of humanity.

"Ahhhh. So that's why you were so flustered." Armin said, crossing his arms and nodding his head at this new found information.

"Wait, what do mean by flustered? -And besides that, really _horse face_?...An_ entire pitcher_ of orange juice? What, did you think she was gonna do? Gulp down the whole thing?" Eren laughed and pointed his finger at Jean, who started pouting at this. "_Pfft_. You're more of an idiot than I'd thought you'd be!" He banged his fist on the table at how hilarious this whole thing was. "What, were you gonna try and eat with her? I thought horses only ate carrots! Pffffft. Hahahahaha-!" He bent over, still laughing, and wiped a couple tears from his eyes. He noticed Jean never responded back with an insult like he usually would. '_What the hell, usually he'd call me a dick but he's just looking down and playing with his hands...'_

_"_Wait...You were gonna eat breakfast _with_ her...actually, with _her?" _Eren asked, shocked Jean would even think of having a little date with his adoptive sister, if you could even call it that.

"...Mm-hmm." was all Jean could manage. He nodded his head, answering the question. He felt too embarrassed to even speak.

"...but you ended up spilling orange juice on her, breaking a plate, the pitcher, _and_ wasting a good breakfast?" Eren asked, eyeing him down. "..and the reason you became the _weakling_ you are right now is..?"

Jean rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he continued. "...Uh..well, when we bumped into each other, you see, the juice spilled mostly onto her and I-I didn't notice it at first, but when I pulled her up she was completely d-drenched...Her shirt was-"

"-completely...see-through...right?" Eren finished, realizing why he'd seen him so giddy during his training session. He stood up and leaned over the table. The boy grabbed Jean's collar and pulled him in closer, shaking him violently. "You freakin' prick! You saw her tits didn't you? Oh, how_ happy_ you must have been-!"

"-It's not like I meant to! T-They were just there!"

"Oh yeah, _suuuure_, like that must've stopped you from getting a good look at her!" he added sarcastically. "You piss me off-!" He raised his fist, ready to knock Jean's lights out and just sock him in the face but Armin and Connie held him back.

"Woah, there! Think before you act, Eren! You can't just go punching people just because they did something you disliked! We're not kids anymore!"

"Armin's right, Eren! You needa calm down!" Connie added, struggling to hold him back.

Eren was silent for a while, but lowered his fist. He let go of Jean and threw him against the floor. He glared at him for a good minute before he spoke again, turning around. "I'm...I'm gonna go check on Mikasa." He stormed off and headed for the staircase, stomping on each step. His anger got the best of him. _'It's not fair. That prick saw her like that and I wasn't there to cover her up. I could've protected her and shown her that I can take care of her just as good as she does for me. Besides, I've known her way longer than that prick, it should've been me taking a peek, not this assho-wait, no no no. Geez, what am I saying.' _He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ugh." Jean grunted as Connie and Armin helped him up. "He didn't need to get that pissed off. It was just an accident. Tch, this is why I can't stand him..."

* * *

Mikasa tilts her head back, sinking deeper into the tub. She closes her eyes and lets the relaxation flow through her body. This is just what she needed. A fresh start to the day might help her better express her feelings for Eren.

_He saved me all those years ago..._

_When mom and dad were killed and I got kidnapped, he saved me. _

_If Dr. Jaeger and Eren wait for the authorities to come, who knows where I could've been by now. They wouldn't have made it in time..._

_I practically owe my life to him. He gave me a new family..._

_...a new home _

_...a new friend_

_...he gave me everything I needed to be the person I am now_

_...and I..._

_-I love him for that._

_But...does he feel that way too? _

She covers her eyes with her arm and purses her lips. She feels her heart sink at the thought of being turned down.

Rejected.

Thrown away.

_Can I really do it...? _She asks herself as she stands up, dripping wet. Her hand reaches for her towel, but instead she finds herself grasping air.

_I guess I must have left on my bed. _

She takes a step out of the tub, one foot landing softly on the cold tiles, the other following suit. Mikasa turns to the sink, holding it on both sides, staring deeply into the mirror. She takes a deep breath and slaps her face 3 times for good measure. _Alright. I can do this. _She reaches toward the knob but stops after hearing rustling in her room. _Sasha? _She grabs the knob again and turns it to the side, hearing that satisfying click. She pushes the door open, expecting Sasha to be rummaging through her belongings, looking for food again.

"Sasha, I thought I already told you I-" she pauses. _OhmygodErenwhy-!  
_

"Hey I came to check on you and-_my god! W-why are you n-n-naked_!?"

What a way to start off a day, huh?


End file.
